Catch and Release
by Sunshineali
Summary: Regan and Gabriel Tam's relaxing and rustic rim-vacation is anything but.


A/N: River is twenty, Jayne is thirty-five. It's late fall and cold out!

-- Catch and Release --

River sat next to Danita and enjoyed the crisp fall afternoon in Pinewood. She had volunteered to help sell the load of preserves and baked goods at the local arts, crafts and food fair.

They'd picked up the load the other day from Monty, while visiting the skyplex mall. Monty had received the load of dainties from his brother-in-law, who was a self-employed merc, concerned for his wife as he worked away from home in the black. They'd meet at the skyplex and trade items that had come from Pinewood or were on their way there. Since Mal had been docked at the same time, and would be near Pinewood in a day or so, he'd agreed to transport the perishables to Monty's homeworld. He could afford staying over-night on the tiny rim planet and the crew could use the short break. Inara was excited about the possibility of visiting a long lost cousin in the neighboring city of Torrey Pines and had insisted that Mal accompany her and allow Simon and Kaylee to do so as well. The four had headed off in Inara's shuttle earlier that day, leaving Zoe, Jayne and River on Serenity.

Zoe, ready for a change, relished the alone time to get off the ship and do some shopping on her own, while Jayne was assigned the task of sticking close to River. Since the town was very small and very safe, there wasn't much that River, or Zoe for that matter needed protecting from. However, Jayne had still carefully sized the place up as he drove them into town on the mule. He dropped Zoe on one end of the small, quaint street to shop and left River off in the center, just a few blocks away, at the park in town square where the fair was being held as he headed to the other end to the small gambling saloon to enjoy a drink or ten and a game or two of tall card. He left the mule parked behind the saloon and walked to the front of the facility. As he stood at the door, he took one last look at the moonbrain sitting at the table in the center of the park as the town-folk stopped and chatted with the various vendors and perused the treats and art and other go se that was for sale. He felt confident that she was safe with Monty's sister, as he'd heard, many times from both Monty and Mal, that Danita knew her way around a mare's leg, just like Zoe.

River had dressed herself sensibly and had on one of her floaty skirts, a long-sleeved sweater and had taken a jacket along with her and had on tights with her boots. Jayne, who acted like he was dropping off a kindergartner on the first day of school, had insisted she bring a wool blanket along from the mule. "Don't want ya getting a cold or the newmonya on my watch, no sir, you take this blanket ta keep yer lap warm while ya sit out there. It's sunny and all, but chilly."

River was puzzled as he normally didn't think about anyone but himself, but she chalked it up to the fact that he saw himself as being in charge of the "womenfolk," and ever since the events that had decimated their tiny family unit, Jayne had begun to take responsibility of the remaining crew very seriously. He still was belligerent at times and still amazed everyone with his level of crudity, but he had changed. Gone were the days of the drunken brawls, gone were the escapades with whores at every stop. Now, he would drink and gamble on occasion, usually with Mal and Simon present and go on actual dates with non-working girls. Some of the women he'd dated, he'd met on his own, while on planet at a bar or restaurant and on a few occasions, he'd been "fixed-up" by some of the by people they'd met on jobs. It seemed that he'd begun to raise his standards ever since Miranda. The girls he dated were pretty, clean and most were sweet. It had seemed to improve his overall self-esteem and attitude.

River, too, had changed. She was as normal as she'd ever be, secure in herself, secure with her family and happy. She dated on occasion, but that was getting harder now that Jayne looked upon her as family. Now her potential dates had to pass muster with not only Mal, Simon and Zoe but now Jayne as well. The few boys that were approved by the fearsome foursome didn't stick around for a second date, which was secretly fine with both Mal and Jayne. Zoe though, was more sympathetic when River would express her frustrations. River was a true beauty now, the swan, fully revealed and more and more boys expressed interest. And that was where she currently found herself, surrounded by boys.

Two had already circled her table more than three times and one had actually expressed interest and bought a strawberry preserve. River was always polite, but did not openly flirt. Honestly, she was unimpressed. Many of the boys and young men she met were handsome, some were smart, some were both, but none held her interest. She found herself attracted to men who were strong, built, tough and who physically reminded her of Jayne. And, it annoyed her to no end that there didn't seem to be any in the verse.

She'd been sitting with Danita for a little over two hours and, as Danita put it, the bee's were buzzing all over the honey pot. River found herself alone for a moment as the previous group of boys had finally moved on. She didn't realize that it was because Jayne was standing behind her, toying with binky, who he'd removed from the sheath on his hip. She turned to glance back at the saloon he'd gone into earlier and was pleasantly surprised to see him standing a few feet behind her.

"Hey, moonbrain. Figured I'd get those little pups to scat so you could enjoy your afternoon some."

She smiled at him and stood to stretch. "I wondered why they hurried off like they did," she laughed. "Have you taken every last credit from the poor souls in the saloon?" she queried.

"Yep, I won a pretty sum, I did. But, figured I'd stop for now. Plus, I'm getting hungry and thought I'd come see what type of fair food go-se was bein' served up out here."

"I'm hungry too, would you like to join me and we'll explore the offerrings?"

"Sure, I'll even treat ya bein' that I'm flush with credits an all, and ya don't got one a them little hun-dans lunching with ya."

They walked along and ended up finding a vendor who served barbecued steak sandwiches and homemade potato salad just like his Ma made back home.

"So how much longer you gonna be with Danita?"

"We should have it all sold in another hour or two."

"Well, I'll go on back and see if can win another hand or two in the saloon and come back in about an hour ta get ya."

He walked with her as she joined Danita at their table and then headed off towards the saloon.

River smiled as he left and yelled after him, "Jayne, thank you for my lunch!"

He didn't turn, but raised his hand in an acknowledging wave.

--

"So, when are you going to let him know you've got the hots for him?"

River whipped her head around in surprise at Danita's boldness.

"Oh, don't you look all flabbergasted! It's plain as day that you like him, honey."

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Yeah, right. Well let's just say that when I looked at Greg that way, he and I got together a month later and the rest is history."

"Oh, honestly, Danita, you're so funny. Jayne and I are friends. He's, he's like my brother, well not really, but kind of like another parent."

"Oh, really! Honey, he's hovering just like on a them pups he came ta scare off. And, why exactly is he scaring off interested boys? It's plain he's got the hots for you too."

"No he doesn't. I mean, we're friends and all, but no, he definitely doesn't have the hots for me."

"Well, I beg to differ, darling, I beg to differ. I give you two three months."

River didn't comprehend what she was hearing. "Three months?"

"Yep, three months and you two'll be joined-at-the-hip."

River just shook her head and smiled as she rolled her eyes. "The chance of that happening is quite improbable."

Danita was conjuring up a plan, "You know, River, I've had quite an entertaining afternoon with you. You do know that I run a bed and breakfast inn here in Pinewood don't you?"

"Yes, Monty has spoken of it many times."

"Well honey, I'm all alone, with Greg being in the black and all, and I'm guessing you've been cooped-up in that ship a yours for enough time. Why don't you come and stay at the inn tonight? I don't have any paying customers, being it's a weeknight and all, and it's nice knowing I ain't all alone."

River blushed and before she could even reply, Danita continued, "Now don't be worrying about paying. Monty'd have my hide if I took credits from you and yours. I'm just thinking you'd enjoy the nice fireplace and big soaking tub is all."

Captain is gone, so I have to go back to the ship and wave he and Simon. If they say it's okay, I'd love to. Jayne will have to drive me back in the mule and that will probably make him cranky."

"Oh, honey, I got a feeling things'll work out just fine," she grinned. Danita could already tell that River would be staying overnight and she'd more than likely have another guest as well. A large, menacing guest who had a heart as big as New Dallas where River was concerned, but the fun part was going to see what happened when the two of them finally realized it.

--

Jayne walked into the smokey saloon and headed towards the can. He figured he'd take a leak and kill another hour playing tall card and then go pick up the moonbrain and head back to the ship for the evening. As he passed the bar, a table of young pups were eating their lunch and one quickly stood as Jayne walked by.

"Beg yer pardon, Sir, but may I have a word with ya?"

Jayne turned and faced the kid. Hand on his hip, just in reach of Binky. He eyed the kid who was standing and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, what do ya want?"

"Sir, I want to apologize."

Jayne sneered and figured the kid must be mistaking him for someone else.

"Don't got time for this kid, what are ya yammerin' at?"

"I angered you when I was talking with your daughter back at the fair. I saw you pull your knife and I wanted to let you know that I didn't have any ill intentions towards her, sir."

What in the sam-hill was this kid on about Jayne inwardly groused, and what the hell made the kid think he was her father! Fifteen years age difference and that automatically made some folks think they was kin? Jayne raised himself up to his full height, as this weren't the time to be slouching off.

"She ain't my daughter dumb-ass!" he growled to the kid, with what he said next, being the more shocking part. "She's my girl." He didn't wait for a reply as he really didn't give a shit what the kid said. A few minutes later, as he walked out of the restroom, he smirked to himself when he realized the kid and his friends had up and gone which was good thing, as he'd started to feel the need to let his fist connect with the little pansy-boys face and there weren't no time for fightin' when he was responsible for crew. He decided that now'd be a good time to go and pick up the girl and get her home before more little randy pansy-boys tried to make time with her. He laughed aloud when he approached and noted the kid from the saloon was standing across from River's table, givin' her mooney-eyed looks but keeping a safe distance. As he saw Jayne approach, he turned-tail and left like he'd seen the devil himself.

Danita had seen it again. There was something with Jayne that radiated an attitude of possesiveness when it came to River and she grinned when she realized that he was aware of it too, in fact, she watched him approach and noted his calm expression comically turn to a steely-eyed gaze as he noted one of River's many admirers hanging off in the distance. It only took a brief second or two and the fearsome gaze worked as she noted the kid quickly left the vicinity. Now, she studied River as Jayne approached. River was mentally tallying up the days receipts and was focused on her task. Would she sense Jayne's approach?

--

"So whose doing dinner tonight?" Jayne inquired.

"I'm not that hungry, plus, I brought back left-overs from my lunch today. You two are on your own." Zoe headed towards her bunk after the long day off planet. She planned on a nice hot shower, then she'd curl up in the common room with a book, eat her left-over BLT and possibly watch a film on the cortex.

Jayne looked perplexed for a moment.

"Mooney, did you bring any chow back from the fair today?"

Getting no response, Jayne yelled again as River was down the hall in her room with the door open.

"No, I didn't bring anything back. But, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" He yelled back.

River sighed and got up from her bed where she was drawing. Yelling was so pointless. She walked into the galley to find Jayne rummaging through the lockers looking put out.

"I have nothing from the fair. But I was invited to stay overnight at Danita's bed and breakfast. You could come along as well and we could dine there."

Jayne's eyebrow's raised for a moment as he contemplated what she'd just told him.

"Well, I ain't lettin' you do nothin' like that til I get permission from your brother and Mal."

River knew this would be his initial reaction. She also knew that Simon and Mal would agree provided that Jayne or Zoe also accompany her. Since Zoe needed alone time on the ship, River smiled and began packing for the overnight stay when Jayne appeared at her door.

"Your brother and Cap gave the go ahead. Let's get a move-on. I'm hungry. You think she'll include any vittles in this here sleep-over?"

River just smiled and nodded her head as she headed towards the mule. Jayne went to his bunk and grabbed a change of clothing and his toothbrush, figuring Danita would have all the other go-se he would need the next morning. He weaponed up with two handguns and the ever present Vera deciding to tuck a blade in the sheath at his ankle as a precaution. He grabbed his warm jacket and met River at the mule. It was dusk as they headed off for the drive back into town.

River sat quietly in the seat next to Jayne as he drove. She mused that in the past, he would have been highly irritated and more than likely complaining miserably at this point. She was pleased that he appeared to be complacent about the whole thing. She considered briefly reading him, but decided against it, instead focusing on enjoying the journey.

The town was not in sight yet, but they passed several homesteads and could see the smoke billowing from the chimneys. The sun was down and it was almost dark. River, wearing her coat, still shivered as the temperature dropped. Jayne noticing the small movement from the corner of his eye, glanced over at her and without much thought, extended his long arm and pulled her into his side. As if an after-thought, he glanced at her to make sure he hadn't over-stepped any boundary and was pleased when she smiled up at him and snuggled into his side.

River felt warm and cozy, enveloped in Jayne. She could smell the fireplace smoke in the distance and could feel the cold air on her face as it blew her hair back. Jayne for his part, kept one hand firmly on the controls and the other wrapped around River's shoulder, almost as if he'd done it a million times before. He'd never been a cuddler, but this felt good, _real_ good. On occasion, when he'd been out on the town, drinkin' and whorin' and he'd see a couple go by, hand in hand he'd wonder what it would be like to have himself a gal that was his and his alone. What would it be like? This was how he kinda felt it should be. Just him and his girl, doing whatever, but doing it well and happy-like. He was glad she wasn't blabbing as she used to do. Now, River was calm and quiet and didn't chatter unless she was having a really bad day. Luckily for all, those days were few and far between.

When they'd set down earlier, Jayne had whined to Mal about how far they were from town. Mal had patiently explained that this was as close as they could dock and he'd just have to make due with the mule. Now, Jayne found himself glad that it was a longer distance as he was truly enjoying this mule ride. As if she'd read his mind and sensed his contentment, River let out a soft sigh and snuggled deeper into his warm side. If anyone would have seen the mule whizzing by, they would have seen a huge set of pearly, white straight teeth gleaming in the moonlight, as Jayne had a huge, wide smile on his face. Not a smirk, but an actual smile.

--

As they arrived, Danita heard the mule come in and waited by the large picture window, watching as Jayne hopped out and River stood in the mule, preparing to jump off on the passenger side. She couldn't hear them, but saw Jayne motion for her to come over so he could help her down. River shyly smiled and leaned down into his upstretched arms as he whisked her out of the mule and set her on the ground. He gazed down at her and grinned. As she went to the back to retrieve her bag, he shooed her away and pointed towards the door as he grabbed her bag and followed her.

"Well, welcome to the inn. And, I see I'm having two guests, not just one," Danita exclaimed with a happy but somewhat knowing grin on her face.

"Even though I'm twenty, I still must get permission from Simon and Mal," River sweetly huffed.

"Well, that's fitting. It wouldn't be right, a young girl such as yourself, off on her own. Folks could get the wrong idea. Ain't nothing wrong with being loved and protected. And, I see you brought protection," she smiled as she looked over at Jayne.

"Yes, he has agreed to be my escort tonight under the condition that I find him food."

"And soon!" Jayne replied.

"Well go put your things down. You both have rooms on this floor. There is a central bathroom down the hall and you're across from each other. Pick which ever room you want." Danita smiled as they two headed down the hall. She always got a kick when her guests discovered the rooms.

Jayne opened both doors and they both peeked inside. River actually let out a gasp. Both rooms had huge four poster beds and a fireplace with a large picture window and french doors that led out to a patio area that looked out over the miles of green fields they'd seen when they drove in. It was dark now, but River could still see the farm houses and homesteads off in the distance.

"Which one ya want?" Jayne asked.

"It doesn't matter. They're both so nice, you choose."

Jayne agreed and tossed his coat on the bed and brought River's bag into her room across from his. They walked a few steps to check out the large bath that they would share and were surprised to find a huge, old fashioned iron, claw-footed tub in the pristine room, complete with it's own fireplace.

Jayne's mind immediately started thinking on what he wanted to do in that tub and who he wanted to do it with. He looked at River, who happened to look up at him at the same time, and they both grinned at each other.

"Well, what do you think?"

"The rooms are lovely, Danita!"

She smiled brightly and looked towards Jayne.

"Real nice Danita. An I ain't never seen a tub that big before," Jayne added.

"It's been in the family for some time. A sturdy one it is. Can hold two folks you know?"

Jayne and River remained silent but had smiles on their faces.

"Well, I'm gonna get dinner going. Why don't you two check out the rest of the house, and Jayne, if you don't mind, could you drag in some wood from the wood shed out back for the fireplaces?"

"Sure, Danita. I'll go get it now."

"Do you need help with dinner," River inquired.

"No, Honey, you go along with Jayne. He'll need some help. There are gloves in the shed, don't forget to wear em. Don't want you two getting splinters."

River grinned and hurried out the back door after Jayne. He'd gone out without his coat and probably was cold. She found him at the woodshed.

"Do you want your coat? I'll go back and get it for you. It's awfully cold out."

"Nah, I'm good, this'll just take a few minutes. Figure I can bring in two or three loads at a time," he grunted as he filled the large metal bin with wood.

River glanced around and could see a large tree with a swing and a pond off in the distance. She figured she'd check it out tomorrow morning before they had to leave.

Jayne was heading towards the house now and River ran ahead to open the door for him. He filled each fireplace, including the one in the bathroom and headed back out for more wood.

"I think you'll need more for the fireplace in the great room. Did you see how big it was?"

"Yeah, seemed as big as my bunk," he laughed.

River stayed with him as he brought more wood into the large living room. Danita had tools and matches handy so he got to work starting a large fire.

River sat on the rug next to him, crumpling up old newspaper for kindling. She glanced around and saw a game table and a book shelf in the room complete with novels and board games for guests to enjoy. The house was starting to have a heavenly aroma as dinner was getting close to completion.

They sat down and enjoyed the baked chicken casserole and biscuits Danita served them.

"So's, Danita, with Greg bein' in the black an all, is there anything you need me to do while I'm here. I figure we won't have to clear out until later tomorrow afternoon. I get bored just doing nuthin' so put me to work if need be."

"Thanks, Jayne. There isn't much, as Greg is out for three and then home for two, so he has plenty of time to keep the place up, however, with the rain likely to come in a few days if you want ta clear out the gutters, that would be much appreciated."

"Sure, I'll start on it tomorrow morning. Maybe Mooney here'll help me?"

"I can assist you. You can stand and collect the leaves and I'll toss them down to you from the roof."

"Naw, ya got it the other way's around. I'll get up on the roof and toss the go-se down to you."

"Why?, I like to climb!"

"Well, first, if ya fall or hurt yerself, I'm gonna get shot and killed by everyone on the ship. Second, I ain't having you doing mans work."

River sniffed at that but kept eating as the conversation continued.

"Well, I'm gonna read a spell and then hit the hay. I'm babysitting my grand-daughter tomorrow while my daughter goes to work. She's working part time at the bank now to make some extra money so I'll leave you two to your ownselves. There's plenty of food in the fridge, so help yourself if you get hungry. I'll be up early with breakfast at six. Towels and extra blankets are in the closets in each of your rooms. Good Night."

"Well, it's kinda early, how's about you and I walk off our dinner and stroll a bit. I want a stogie and don't think Danita'd take kindly to me smoking in here."

"I'll get my coat."

It was only seven-thirty so Jayne and River took a nice walk. They started walking along side each other then, Jayne took her hand in his and eventually he had his arm around her. They strolled out of the neighborhood and back into the small town. Noting not much was going on. As they approached the general store, Jayne went inside to buy a few more cheap cigars. As she waited outside on the bench, River saw the young men from earlier in the day riding around on what appeared to be small boards with wheels attached on the bottom. They were doing tricks in the park, jumping over curbs and plants and looking rather ridiculous. The boy who'd been fawning over her, immediately spotted her and rode over, giving her a show of his "abilities" on his toy board.

Almost as soon as he'd rode up, he took off, wildly propelling himself down the street as Jayne walked out of the store. River smiled to herself and took his hand as they continued their stroll.

Once back at Danita's, they decided to sit by the fire and warm up. River examined the collection of books on the shelves as Jayne watched some kind of boxing match on the large cortex screen. She noticed the boxes of board games that she fondly recalled playing as a child. There was the time-honored "Monopoly" as well as "Clue" and several card games. "Would you play a game with me, Jayne?"

"Huh?"

"Let's play a game."

Jayne glanced over to where she was standing and saw her eyeing the games.

"There is Monopoly, Clue and some card games."

"Well, I played my fair share a cards today so how's about Monopoly?"

They agreed to play monopoly. Two hours later, after Jayne cleaned up with both Boardwalk and Park Place, they moved to the couch to enjoy the fire before the retired to bed.

"Thank you for going with me Jayne. I didn't think you'd want to, but this has been quite a nice evening."

"Yep, it's a right nice stay so far."

She smiled and snuggled into him again. Jayne knew he could push things if he wanted to, as they hadn't even kissed yet, but he kind of liked going slow with her. It felt good moving at this pace. If she wanted him to speed things up, she'd let him know. For now they snuggled and he figured they'd head off to bed and pick up again in the morning, sharing activities before it was time to head back to the ship. Around midnight, both started dozing off and Jayne knew it was time for bed. He nuzzled her head that was lying on his shoulder and she stirred.

"Come on, girl, time for bed. I'm getting up early to clean the rain gutters so it's bed-time now or I'll never get up come tomorrow."

River yawned and stood as they headed off to their rooms. As they stopped at their respective doors, she turned into his strong chest and hugged him tightly. "Good night Jayne," was all she mumbled.

"Night, mooney."

--

River awoke early in the morning after sleeping restfully for about four hours. She never slept all the way through the night so this was a normal part of her routine. On the ship, she'd mosey down to the galley and have a small drink of juice and a cracker then walk the ship for a few minutes, use the rest room and go back to bed. As she crawled out of bed, she walked to the large picture window and noted it was still dark. Her bedside clock said it was four in the morning. She walked down the hall into the kitchen and went into the large refrigerator. She found a pitcher of orange juice and poured a small amount in a juice glass she found in the cabinet. She walked with her glass into the living room and stood by the fireplace, which was still slightly warm from the embers of the earlier fire she'd shared with Jayne. As River used the restroom, she stared at the large tub across from her. She knew she wouldn't have time to take a bath tomorrow and decided even though it was quite early, she would squeeze in a soak and then she could go back to bed until Jayne awoke and they'd begin their day. She filled the tub and noticed a pack of matches sitting on the bath tray. She lit a single candle in the room and switched off the lights and climbed into the steaming hot water. It was a luxury she missed on Serenity. The soak was relaxing and she felt herself begin to doze again.

Jayne rolled onto his side and glanced at the clock, noting it was early in the morning. He was warm and cozy in the huge bed, but decided he would be able to sleep a few more hours if he relieved himself now. Figuring nobody would be up at this time, he skipped putting on his sweats, as he slept naked, and quickly opened his door, peeked down the hall so as not to startle anyone and quickly opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

He relieved himself in the dark as the room had a small night light over by the tub. As he finished, he turned to wash his hands in the basin and was startled to see River, asleep in the full tub, steam still coming off the water. The night-light he'd perceived was actually a lit candle. He got a huge grin on his face as he noted her very naked body, reclining in the hot water. Right there and then he decided a bath was just what he needed.

"Need some company?" he asked in a low, gravelly voice.

River's eyes peeked open and she smiled. "I wasn't asleep, I was just relaxing and pretending so you wouldn't be embarrassed while you relieved yourself."

"Ain't much that embarrasses me, sweetheart. And it don't like you're that embarrassed either."

"No, I'm quite comfortable in my natural state. Please, join me," she smiled as she pulled her hand through the hot water, causing ripples.

"Now yer talking. Lean forward and you can tuck right in, between my legs."

She scooted up to allow him to slide in behind her. As he settled, she reclined back into his muscular cocoon and they sat silently, soaking in the heat. As she further relaxed, her head fell back onto his shoulder and he nuzzled her neck lightly, but took no further action. His hands didn't wander, River didn't wiggle, ever so innocently, so as to stir him, they didn't kiss and grope, they just enjoyed the solitude of soaking together in companionable silence.

As the water cooled, they got out and toweled off and returned to their respective rooms to resume their sleep.

--

The next morning, Jayne was up early. He'd slept well in the comfortable, large bed so he was ready to get to work on the rain gutters while Danita and River still slept. He found a ladder in the shed and some rubber gloves and a pail and was finished with the job in record time. While up on the ladder, he decided to give the roof a quick inspection and noted several shingles that needed replacing. He cleaned up and went back in the house to find Danita and River, still in their robes, drinking coffee and preparing breakfast. River walked up to him and handed him a hot mug of coffee.

"So, your roof and gutters are all set for winter. I didn't see any leaks but I replaced a few shingles. Greg shouldn't have to worry on it none, come winter."

"Well, you two relax and enjoy the day, I'm off to babysit, so you'll have to hold down the fort for me. I'm expecting two core folks later in the day but I should be back in a few hours. If'n they show up early, as core folk sometimes do, just get 'em settled on the top floor will you?"

"No problem, Danita."

Jayne sat back down and had a second full plate of eggs and bacon. "So, what ya want ta do today," he directed to River, between mouthfuls of food.

Since they rarely spent time outdoors, River had seen a small stream and a large tree complete with a tree swing on the edge of the property. "Let's go walk to the stream and fish."

"Ya want to do some fishing?" he asked, thinking he'd heard her wrong.

"Yes, while you were on the roof, Danita said there were fish in the stream and equipment in the shed. I've never been and want to try it. She said she'll even prepare it for dinner if I catch any." She looked hopeful and that was all Jayne needed. He hadn't been fishing in god knew how long and that sounded like a perfect afternoon to him.

"Well, I'll go gather what we need, and you," he pointed to the kitchen, "should rustle up some grub and pack it up. Something to drink too..," he added as he hurried out the door.

River made a few sandwiches and found a few pieces of fruit and some bottled water. She tossed everything into a basket she found in the closet and noted several blankets laying on the floor as well and grabbed two of them. Jayne came back in and grabbed his jacket as well as hers from their rooms and met her in the kitchen.

"I got all the shit packed, let's go."

They headed out the back door and walked the fairly short distance to the stream at the back of the property. Jayne laid out the blankets and got out the rods and hooks. River watched him as he placed the bait on the hook and cast his line into the stream. "Now, ya do exactly the same thing, just like I did." He handed her the rod and watched as she easily copied him and cast her line into the stream.

"How long does it take to catch one?"

"Hard ta say. Some of 'em are smart-like and dodge the hook, like they's wise to what yer up to. Others, depending on how dumb or how hungry they are, just go right for the hook. Looks like we'll catch us a few though."

They sat on the edge of the stream for a half hour before Rivers line tweaked. Looking startled, she stood and gasped.

"Oh, oh, I think I have one."

Jayne placed his rod on the ground, focusing his attentions on River and her fish. He could see it was a fairly large fish, probably a rainbow trout about a foot or so long.

"Now just hold him real steady and don't go yanking him outta the water yet. Just reel him in nice and slow and then we'll pull him off the hook."

River began reeling the fish in. She felt him fiercely tug the line as he fought to free himself from the hook and she felt a sadness creep into her very being. As he got closer to the surface she could see he was magnificent and large. A fighter. Jayne stood next to her, grinning as she pulled the fish out of the water. As he took the line to steady the angry fish. River let out a wail and threw the rod to the ground. He whipped his head around to see that she was crying and upset.

"Needles, he has needles in his mouth! He is frightened and his eyes shine with terror," she shrieked. She ran to Jayne's side and clutched at him as her knee's began to give out. "Free him! free him before they complete their objective," she cried, as large tears rolled down her cheek.

Momentarily stunned, Jayne gawked at her briefly before he registered what was happening. He immediately pulled the hook from it's mouth and held the fish in his gloved hands. "Let's toss him back, mooney. We don't need to keep him and eat him. Just catch him and toss him right back in. Sport fishin' is what it's called. Just a game is all. Catch 'em and release 'em."

She sniffed and nodded as Jayne tossed the fish back into the stream. She leaned over the edge to watch him swim off as Jayne joined her and tossed off his gloves as he took her into his embrace. He held her tightly to him as she sniffed and he bent and kissed the top of her head.

"He was so afraid, Jayne."

"Yeah, I guess he was. But don't worry on him none, fish don't feel pain like we do. He'll be fine and that hole from the hook'll close right up." He sat down on the blanket and leaned back, pulling her down to lay beside him.

"Thank you for freeing him. I guess we won't be having fish tonight," she moped.

Deciding not to spend anymore time dwelling on it, as she seemed to be getting back to normal once he tossed the sorry-assed fish back into the drink, Jayne figured now would be a good time for a picnic.

"Don't worry, it ain't nothing, but, I'm getting kinda hungry here. What'd you pack in that basket?"

She knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract her and get her to relax again. She couldn't blame him, as it must have alarmed him when she freaked out. She looked up at him and was pleased that there was no angry or irritated expression on his face and he seemed relaxed and content. She sat down next to him and pulled the basket over. "I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She pulled them out and handed him one, watching as he tore open the wax paper and demolished the sandwich. It made her smile and giggle.

He noticed her mood change and with his full mouth questioned her. "Wha....wha ya laughin' at?"

"You. You are a bottomless pit. How it is that you don't expand your girth is unusual."

He had no idea what she was talking about but just grinned and grabbed another sandwich. As they enjoyed their lunch, Jayne heard a transport car approach and turned to look back towards the house. He heard the car doors shut and saw people standing in the drive removing luggage from the car.

"Shit. Leave it to core-folk to interrupt a perfectly good picnic."

River turned to see what the commotion was. Realizing it was the guests that Danita had been expecting, she moved to stand, when Jayne laid a hand on her thigh.

"You just stay here. I'll go get the morons settled into their room." As she looked up at him, he quickly bent and brushed his lips against hers in a brief kiss. "I'll be right back." She watched him as he walked back to the house and touched her fingers to her burning lips in wonder.

--

"I wonder where everyone is?"

"Are you sure it's the correct address?"

"Yes, you stay here and sit in that chair, I'll go walk around back." He pointed to the wicker chair on the large porch.

The woman sat on the white wicker chair as she had a slight, nagging stomach ache. She was looking forward to the rustic get away that she and her husband yearned for and hoped she wasn't catching some rim-flu.

Jayne was coming around the front when he almost barreled into the smaller man.

"Oh, there you are. We thought we'd arrived at the wrong place."

"You want Danita's place, right?" he grunted.

"Yes."

"Well then, yer at the right place. Come on in." Silently he walked through the back door as the man followed.

As they got to the front door, Jayne opened it to find a tall, stately woman sitting on the porch. She immediately smiled up at him and greeted him.

"Hello. I'm so glad you are home. We hoped we hadn't misunderstood the check in time."

Jayne hated core folk. They were always so perky and so mannerly. For Danita's sake, he kept it quick and professional. "Nah, yer on time. Yer room is on the top floor. Go up the staircase and turn right. Towels and blankets are in the closets. Dinner is about six. Make yourself at home."

"Oh, very well then. Will you be taking our bags?"

Jayne turned and curled his lip up in disgust. These idiots actually expected him to drag their shit up to their room. "Look's to me like you got two arms and two legs that work just fine. Like I said, room's upstairs on the right." As he turned to walk away, he heard the woman wince like she was in pain or something. Feeling a bit guilty about possibly offending Danita's paying guests, he stopped and picked up their shit, pointing to the man next to him. "I'll get these, you grab that one."

"Thank you," the man said as he walked slowly behind his wife as she took her time climbing the stairs.

They found their way to the top floor of the empty home, noticing the large fireplace and king-sized bed in their room. They had a private bath and had insisted on having the whole floor to themselves even though they wouldn't be traveling with their help on this trip.

"Oh look at the lovely view! the meadow goes on and on forever and I think I see a stream. How absolutely charming!"

Jayne placed their bags in front of their closet and silently headed out. As he was leaving, the man jogged after him and handed him fifty credits.

Jayne just took it and smirked.

--

As Jayne headed back to River, he noted that she had walked over to the large tree-swing and was gently swinging back and forth. She appeared to be all calmed down from the earlier drama with the fish. He knew she was somehow reliving a bad experience from that gorram academy when she caught the trout. At least she was able to shake it off quick. He smiled to himself as he approached. It had felt good to kiss her when he'd left, even if it had been short, and he kind of wanted to spend a bit more exploring that lovely mouth of hers. He walked up to the back of her and announced himself even though he knew she was aware of his presence.

"Got them two morons settled up in their rooms. I carried two bags and the jack-ass gave me fifty credits. Can ya believe that! Fifty credits!"

"Oh, you weren't rude to them were you?"

Jayne laughed and replied, "Now when am I ever rude?"

"Oh, Jayne, we don't want Danita to have any problems with them," she fretted.

"Naw, I was real nice like. I didn't cuss at 'em or nothing like that, I don't wanna screw anything up for Danita either."

He pushed her shoulders gently and she smiled and leaned back in the swing clutching the ropes tightly letting her hair hang low behind her and kicking her legs high in the air. As she swung back, he pushed her a bit harder and she laughed. He moved to the rear and kept pushing her higher and higher until she was squealing with delight. After a few minutes, she slowed and as she was coming to a stop. He moved in front of her again, taking the ropes in his hands and stilling the motion of the swing. He stepped close to her, gently spreading her legs and stepping in between them as he stood above her and looked down at her, still holding the ropes in his hands. He dipped his head down low and kissed her on the lips. She didn't hesitate and kissed him back. He felt all kinds of shivery weird feelings course through him that he'd never felt before. He moved his hands to the sides of her face and tilted her head up higher to meet his mouth. As he felt her mouth fully open to his, he swept his tongue into her mouth, letting it slide against her own. She moaned lightly and something in him snapped. He bent and hauled her up so she was standing now, and pulled her tightly to him, letting his arms wrap around her delicate body. She molded herself to him as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands found it's way into her hair and he was holding the back of her head as he worshipped her mouth with his. It was as if they were perfectly made to fit each other and it moved him.

--

Regan gazed out the picture window as Gabriel unpacked their clothing and hung it up. It was strange not having any servants with them but it only took a few minutes to get all of their things hung in the closet and placed in the drawers of the dresser. He walked to the window to join his wife. She pointed out the stream and then got very quiet as they noticed the large man who had greeted them, as he stood in front of a young woman who was seated on a tree-swing. He pushed her as she laughed and then walked around to her front as she stilled. He began to kiss her and as they watched, the woman stood and the couple began a heated, deep, passionate kiss. Regan sighed, remembering a time when she had felt that way with Gabriel. The woman had long brown hair and for the briefest of moments, she thought of her River and then pushed the memory away as quick as it had popped into her head. River and Simon were long gone, but, she hoped that where ever they were, they had found love and hoped that River may have found a man who loved her as deeply as this man loved his woman on the swing.

--

Regan and Gabriel sat quietly by the fire as the back door opened and Danita came in. She warmly greeted her guests and served them coffee, tea and biscuits as she chatted with them by the fireplace. They mentioned the couple they saw on the tree-swing. "Oh, aren't they just the sweetest things! They have it bad for each other they do," she cooed.

"Yes, we noticed. And she looked to be a lovely young woman."

"That she is. If ever two people were meant to be together, these two are the ones," she laughed. "And, don't even get me started on him. He is so protective of her and so attentive to her. He's big and scary and tough, but he worships the ground she walks on. Well, I'm going to start dinner. You two enjoy yourselves."

"I'm going to lay down Gabriel, my stomach is hurting a bit."

Danita looked concerned as she watched Gabriel take his wife upstairs.

She began preparing the evening meal and made extra to send back with River and Jayne.

River and Jayne came in from outside and Danita noted their cheeks were rosey and River, especially, looked exhilarated. Jayne had his arm around her as they walked into their downstairs rooms to collect their belongings.

"Do you think I have time to take a quick shower? I'd like to enjoy the unlimited hot water one last time."

"Sure, you head off to the head and I'll bring your stuff out to the living room and wait for you there."

River smiled and headed into the large downstairs bathroom.

Upstairs, Regan's stomach cramps were getting worse and she lay coiled on the bed in discomfort. Gabriel quickly headed downstairs to find Danita and found Jayne, first, in the living room.

"Oh, hello, my wife is ill and I wonder if you could tell me where Danita is?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. It's down the hall on your left. Hey, She don't need an ambulance or nothing like that does she?" he called after the man.

"Oh, no, I don't think so at least I hope not. But I'd like to see if there is a doctor in town that I could take her to see."

Jayne puzzled silently for a moment, thinking how much it would suck to be on vacation and get sick and he felt kind of sorry for the coreified man. "You know, we got a real good doctor on our ship that's docked just down the road some. He's even core educated an' all. If ya want, I'll give him a wave as he's always bored, not being able ta practice his trade on that many folk bein' in the black most a the time."

The man looked at him and nodded his head in agreement. "Since he's close, yes, I think I'd feel better if he could at least take a look at my wife, thank-you. I'll pay him whatever he charges."

Jayne nodded and hopped up to wave the ship and was back in just a few moments.

"Our doc's on his way. Should be here in about fifteen minutes. Well, me an my gal are gonna clear out. I hope your wife feels better."

Gabriel looked up at the large man. "Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done. Will you tell Danita that I'll be upstairs with my wife?"

Jayne nodded as the man went upstairs. He found Danita in the kitchen and told her to expect Simon in a few minutes. "He'll be coming with Kaylee and Inara in her shuttle so me an' River's gonna head back to the ship."

"Jayne, how did things go?" she innocently asked.

"Now, a woman such as yourself, with your wiles an' all, I figure you know darn well how they went seeing as you arranged all a this in the first place."

Danita tried without success to look innocent as he continued. "But, I gotta thank you, Danita. It was what we needed to kind of get in sync."

"Well I'm glad Jayne, I'm real glad. It's about time bein' that you kept pussy-footin' around that girl. Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She's getting dressed. Took a quick shower so's she could enjoy the hot water before we get back on the ship." As he spoke, River walked into the kitchen and gave Danita a huge hug.

"Thank you, Danita," she blushed. "Jayne and I both," she placed an emphasis on the word both, "had a wonderful time."

"Honey, the two of you are welcome here anytime you want. I'd love to have you back sometime."

They said their goodbyes and Jayne placed their things in the mule and helped River in. He drove away and River immediately moved up and snuggled against him. Jayne just smiled and put his arm around her. As they drove on, they saw Inara's shuttle pass above them. Inara was flying low enough to easily spot them, but River stood up and balanced by holding the windshield as Jayne nervously held her legs steady. She laughed and waived at them as they roared by overhead. Inara flashed her landing lights in acknowledgement as River giggled and settled back in next to Jayne.

--

Inara and Kaylee accompanied Simon upstairs to meet his patient. He knocked and as he walked in, he found himself face to face with his Father.

"Father! What are you doing here?"

"Simon...?" a faint voice could be heard from the large bed.

"Mo...Mother! Oh my."

Simon ran to the bedside to see his Mother. She winced slightly as she sat up to hug him. Simon, still in shock glanced back at his Father. "I'd like to examine her first, and then we can talk. Will that be okay?"

Gabriel agreed and stepped back to speak with Inara and Kaylee as he let Simon work. After an examination and diagnosis, Simon stood and walked over to his Father."It would appear that she has a mild case of food poisoning, now, what are you two doing out here?" he incredulously asked.

They told him of their vacation plans and mentioned that Regan had a slight stomach ache on the transport they'd taken. Simon figured she'd picked up a case of food poisoning and was digging in his bag for the tablets as Gabriel spoke with him.

"Son, how is it that you are here. You're still a doctor I see," Gabriel beamed.

"I work on a small transport ship that is docked a few miles down the road. I'm the ships surgeon. So, I take it you saw River?"

"No, where is River?" he gasped.

Simon was getting exasperated. "She was here, at this very inn, just a half hour ago!"

"No, son. River wasn't here. Only a large man who said he was a member of your crew."

"That was Jayne. He was here, staying with River."

Gabriel's face looked confused as Regan sat up in bed and looked at him. "Gabriel, she was the girl on the swing! I knew it! She was lovely, just as I'd pictured she would be."

"She couldn't be...she just..." he stopped speaking and looked to Simon.

"How long?"

"How long what, Father?"

"How long has she been married to that large man?"

Inara laughed. She actually laughed out loud and was visibly embarrassed, covering as if she had a cough.

"She's not with Jayne! Heaven forbid! I told you they were just staying here together. Danita invited her to stay overnight, and the Captain and I wouldn't allow it unless Zoe or Jayne accompanied her."

"You say they aren't involved?" he questioned.

"No, not in a million years!" Simon had his ire up now. He knew that River and Jayne got along, but how in the verse anyone could get the idea that they were married was beyond him.

"Well, dear, from what Gabriel and I both saw, they are most definitely involved."

Simon looked from his Father to his Mother, who had a small smile on her face. What in the hell was going on he inwardly groaned.

"Now, what exactly did you see, Father? I mean they do, on occasion, spar together when they train and I've seen her dance with him once or twice."

Gabriel hid a small grin as he started to realize what was going on. "They weren't sparring or dancing, Simon."

"Well, what _were_ they doing," he impatiently snapped.

Regan, forgetting about her discomfort patted the bed next to her, motioning for Simon to sit and join her. Gabriel and Inara sat down on the large couch that faced the bed.

"Dear, they were sharing a very, very passionate kiss."

Simon's jaw dropped and Inara found herself stifling another laugh. 'Oh my, what did Jayne and River get up to?' she thought.

Hearing all of the commotion, Danita knocked delicately on the door. "Is everything alright in here?" she inquired. "What's wrong? Is Mrs. Tam okay?"

Simon sighed as he took it all in. "Danita, can you please tell me what went on between my sister and Jayne?"

"Well, they were dancing around each other something awful yesterday at the fair, so I figured I'd invite her to stay the night and he'd come with her, and they'd, you know, resolve their issues."

"You, you knew something was up between them!"

"Well yes! it was so obvious. You can't tell me that you didn't notice being her brother an' all!" Danita smirked.

Inara gave Simon a sweet, patient smile and added her two cents. "Simon, really, even Mal could tell they've been treating each other differently these past few months. You honestly couldn't see it?"

"Well, I could see they were getting along and she wasn't trying to slice him to bits, but I had no idea they were getting along like..like _that!"_

"Oh, they were definitely getting along like _that_, dear," Regan added as she recalled the passionate kiss her daughter engaged in with the large and rather handsome man, Rim-bred that he was.

"Please, don't tell me anymore, I don't want to know," he sighed. Danita stood and perked up.

"Well, why don't you call them up on the ship and have them get back over here for a family reunion. I cooked enough food to feed an army this morning, even sent some back with those two."

Simon defeatedly shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," was all he could muster.

"Right then, I'll go wave 'em." She practically rubbed her hands together in glee. Greg had always called her a pot-stirrer, and with good reason she thought.

"Yeah, you do that," he mumbled as she left the room.

"Oh, Simon, he seemed like a nice enough man. He was bit gruff when we first met him, but the way he was with your sister....I could tell he loved her. You could just see it in the way they kissed."

"Ughhh."

Inara decided now was the time to let Regan rest as it seemed they were going to have a huge family dinner tonight with fun and surprises for all.

"Simon, why don't we let your Mother rest and we'll go downstairs and chat," she urged.

"Yes, yes, let me just give her some bismuth tablets that will help settle her stomach. I'll join you in a moment." He watched Gabriel and Inara leave the room.

"Mother, he's.. he's rude and crude-"

"She loves him, Simon."

"How can you say that. You only saw them kissing. He probably just wants to get into her pants."

"Darling, trust me. I know what I saw and what I saw was love freely given and reciprocated between two consenting adults."

"She's only twenty!"

"Simon, you were born when I was twenty-two, dear."

"But, Mother, he's thirty-five!- Oh God, Father is eighteen years older than you isn't he!"

"Yes, dear," she sweetly smiled. "It will be okay, Simon. You always were such a worrier."

Simon rolled his eyes and was starting to feel like he needed a bismuth tablet along with his Mother's dose.

--

Mal was bellowing again about some crap, Jayne groused. "What was that you said?" he yelled back.

"Get your pi-gu up here now. And find River! We're all heading back to Danita's. Somethings come up and Inara said we all need to show up and fast."

"You want gernades?"

"No dumb-ass, just bring Vera. Ain't nothing that urgent, seems we got ta meet some folk is all."

"Yeah, Yeah," he grunted as he headed to River's room. They found Zoe and an irritated Mal sitting in the mule waiting for them. Jayne hopped into the back and helped River in beside him. He was really starting to enjoy these mule rides now. Zoe gunned the engine and they sped off. Mal was so busy grousing with Zoe, that Jayne was able to pull River up close to him for another snuggle. The back seat was even nicer than the front he mused.

Soon, they arrived, back at Danita's. Zoe and Mal didn't even wait for them to get out, so, Jayne took his time helping her down and letting her slide right down his front as he lifted her out. He paused to bend and kiss her.

As Danita and her guests heard the arrival of the rest of Serenity's crew, Inara and Gabriel glanced out the window as Zoe and Mal walked up, watching as Jayne tenderly kissed River by the back of the mule. Inara smiled, pleased that the two had finally gotten together but nervous about what would transpire as the evening wore on. Mal barged in followed by Zoe. Simon jumped up and raced out through the door to get to River.

She was walking towards him and he noted she was holding Jayne's hand. 'God it's true' he thought, but dashed to her side anyways. "River, I need to speak with you before you go inside."

Jayne stopped and looked down at Simon who had a particularly hard look about him. "Jayne, would you mind leaving us alone?"

Jayne growled and held his ground, blatantly holding River's hand as he postured to Simon. "Nah, I think I'll stay right here, Doc." He could sense something was wrong and apparently, so could River. She was now starting to mumble quietly and it sounded like she was saying "no" over and over.

Simon sighed and thought that maybe it was better that Jayne stayed with them. "River, I want to warn you that Father and Mother are inside." He let her process his words and watched her carefully.

Jayne looked horrified and glanced at Simon who shook his head in confirmation. Surprisingly, it was Jayne who spoke before River did.

"You're saying that those two excuses for human-being's are inside that house right now!" he boomed.

Simon nodded, and before he could react, Jayne unexpectedly charged forward, barging into the house leaving River and Simon standing outside.

Everyone in the room looked up, startled as an infuriated Jayne Cobb walked into the room and promptly hauled Gabriel Tam up out of his chair by the collar.

Mal jumped up, as did Zoe as Jayne prepared to make a hunting trophy out of Gabriel Tam's head for Danita to hang above her fireplace.

"Now Jayne, we all have words to share with the Tam's but if yer gonna kill him, do it outside. Danita don't need no mess."

Regan gasped and stood. "What is going on. You put my husband down at once!"

"Back off and shut your mouth, bitch!" Jayne growled.

"You put him down at once," she demanded.

Jayne ignored her and dropped his voice to a dangerous, low growl. He raised Gabriel with one hand so that the two were eye level and then he spoke clearly and surprisingly without his rim accent. "You. piece. of. shit. You tell me right now why I shouldn't end you here and now!"

"I don't understand. You were kind to us earlier today, what is going on?" Regan implored.

Still holding Gabriel by the collar, he turned and faced Regan. "I was kind to ya, cause I didn't know who you was! If I'd a known you were River's parents you'd already be dead and buried out back in the yard."

"Now, back to you, Father-of-the-year, What kind of parent leaves his daughter in a place that is torturing her!" Instead of venting and then calming down, Jayne actually found himself getting angrier, as did Mal. In fact, in Mal's opinion, Jayne was handling it just fine so he just let it play out.

River, who'd remained silent the entire time, walked to stand next to Jayne, who now looked conflicted and was having trouble deciding if he should hold onto the weasel-of-a-father, or drop his ass and comfort his girl.

Mal correctly predicted that Mr. Tam would land on his ass any moment now and smiled as Jayne unceremoniously dropped the older man to the ground and curled his upper lip in disgust.

Mal had bestowed Jayne with the title of public relations officer, which seemed to be working out just fine as he was sure earning his rank tonight. He continued to watch as Jayne took River into his arms and moved to the open love seat next to him. Instead of feeling rage at what had obviously transpired between the merc and his pilot, it somehow seemed normal to see them together. He'd have time to ponder that later. For now, it was back to the Cobb/Tam showdown.

When River finally spoke, it was in a voice so quiet, that everyone in the room had to strain to hear her as she spoke from the security of Jayne's side.

"I am safe here. I am safe with my Jayne and with you Captain. Jayne, you don't need to kill my Father, he-they were unaware of what transpired at the academy."

"My ass they were!" Jayne growled, now glaring at the Tam's.

Simon, who realized that everything he'd been told about Jayne and River was true, was now secretly enjoying the abuse Jayne was dishing out to his parents. They hadn't even begun to discuss River, when Simon, startled as he was, began treating Regan's illness. And, as they waited for Jayne and River to arrive, they were all squabbling and debating over a silly kiss. Now he felt guilty that he hadn't immediately taken them both to task in the name of his sister and the abuse she suffered. He watched everything unfold as Jayne handled things surprisingly well.

"Come-on, baby, we're outta here," Jayne flatly stated as he took her hand and led her to the door.

"No, No, please don't leave, please let us talk with you. Please!" Regan wailed. "Please, Jayne, I beg you, let us speak with her. We won't harm her, we don't want to take her away from you or from her new life, we just want to speak with her. Please, give us this evening to set things right."

Jayne stopped, with he and River's back to them. He leaned down and quietly spoke with River. "It's your call, baby girl. What'cha wanna do? We can jump in that mule and be gone from here in two minutes or we can stay. I can kill 'em, stab 'em, shoot 'em, beat 'em, what ever you want. I can also sit and let 'em yap if that's what ya want."

River turned into him again and clutched him tightly. It felt so natural even though they'd only been intimate over the past twenty-four hours. How had she survived without him she thought. She felt safe, centered and sane in his presence. More so than ever before. She fought the urge to flee with him back to the safety and comfort of Serenity but decided that this night would be easier to face with him at her side and the circumstances couldn't really be better, her serenity family was with her and she felt safe in Danita's home. It would be best to face her parents and iron out whatever was left of their tattered relationship.

She tilted her head up to look into Jayne's crystal blue eyes. "Let's go back inside. No killing tonight. Catch and Release."

He grumbled low but held her to his side as they walked back into the fray.

--

Nine, exhausting hours later, after much arguing, pleading, defending, accusing and crying. The crew of Serenity found themselves all spending the night at Danita's, with an equally spent and exhausted Gabriel and Regan Tam. They would all sit down at the same table again in the morning, over breakfast, and hopefully find some resolution.

-end-


End file.
